


Angie Martinelli is the best girl to make your ex girl jealous

by ThistleSolis



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleSolis/pseuds/ThistleSolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part ONE: A Modern world in which Peggy pays Angie to accompany her to a work party just to make Peggy's ex-girlfriend jealous. They had a wonderful time.  This starts at Angie's door as they try to say "Good night". Oh, and Angie quit her job as a waitress to start a small business making cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FICTION & WINE

  


  
"Well this is me."

  
They linger outside Angie's door.

Angie retrieves her keys, looking at them, using the moment to contemplate her next move. She says "I had fun tonight.  Really.  You didn't have to pay me to go all Pretty Woman for you."

Peggy answers with fake horror "Well I certainly didn't mean to make you feel like a prostitute!"

Angie "Oh no for this amount of money I believe the proper term is 'Call Girl'."

  
They laugh, their bodies leaning into each other subtly. Angie continues trying to dig herself out of what may have possibly been an insult "No really, I didn't mean to imply that... You’re no Richard Gere." 

Peggy, questioning, still with humor in her voice, "Thanks?"

Angie, "Oh my god, no not like that, why do these things keep coming out wrong!"

Peggy, "I know what you are getting at, I'm just teasing you, Angie.  If it's easier just think of it as me pre paying for my next 250 cupcakes."

  
Angie begins to protest but Peggy cuts her off. "Really, Angie, you did me a huge solid tonight.  No one on this earth could have made my ex more jealous.  It was the closure I needed.  It's been 6 months, and I have a new apartment, and new friends.  I know I'm over her, but now she knows too."

Angie "And she knows this Italian can beat her ass."

Peggy laughs. Angie "What you don't think I could?"  Peggy, laughing harder "Oh Angie, no that's not why I was laughing.  I, um, really the thought of you two mud wrestling popped into my mind when you said that." Peggy trying to not think about that too much as it was quite alluring.  She clears her throat, "You would totally kick her ass, Angie.  And after tonight she will think twice before she comes lurking back.  So really your payment was a future cupcake investment and a stalker deterrent.  Well worth the price."

  
Angie accepts this, putting her key into the door, unlocking it and entering.  Peggy stands in the entryway, still.  
  


Peggy gives her a brief hug "Okay well, good night, thanks again." She turns to leave. 

Angie, "Oh wait"

Peggy, "Yeah?"

Angie, "Can you unzip me?"

Peggy, "Oh sure."

Angie steps fully into her one room apartment, flicking on the light and shutting the door behind them. Angie walks to her bed setting her purse down, facing her back to Peggy.  She stands there for a moment then looks over her shoulder at Peggy who is watching her from just inside the closed door.  

  


Peggy, pulling herself out of a quiet reverie. "Oh yeah.  Zipper duty.  Sorry."

Peggy tries to unzip Angie, casually with one hand, the other still holding her own purse and jacket.  But it's not that easy of a zipper.

Peggy "Wow that is really secure".  Angie laughs a bit, "Yeah see why I had to call in the assist."

Peggy sets her purse and jacket down on the bed beside Angie's.  Now with both hands free Peggy stands close.  She brushes Angie's hair to the side, letting her fingertips graze Angie's neck.  She moves in close, as she studies the intricacies of the mechanism and of Angie, breathing softly onto her exposed skin.  Angie stands a little more erect, a little more curve to her back with each soft breath.  Peggy deftly unlocks the top and then slowly moves the zipper down.  Peggy's stomach flipping, the longest unzipping of her life.  She moves in, smelling Angie's hair, her neck, while her hand runs down Angie's spine.  Her lips brush Angie's neck, the intoxication of her smell pulling Peggy closer.

Peggy pulls back, quickly, jerking out of the trance. 

Peggy, "Oh dear, I... All this fiction and wine tonight, I'm scrambled."

She quickly gathers her things and is out the door before Angie can even process what just happened.

Peggy scurries inside her own apartment quickly.  She shuts her own door behind her too hard, she winces knowing Angie in the apartment beside her, had to have heard.  Peggy lets the door take her weight, careful to not make any noise.  Her back against the secured door, she lets out a sigh, then another full breath, one for momentum.  Peggy thinks to herself "Stupid girl. Tonight was perfect.  Too perfect. Now get into your jammies, have a good wank, then go the fuck to sleep.  And never get that close to the gorgeous straight girl in 1B ever again.  She's a good friend, no need to lose her over too much wine and not enough anchor."  


Peggy moves across her studio apartment, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.  She lands on her bed face down, naked except her black net thigh highs still on.  Without another thought, her right hand is inside her.  She uses the light touch of her ring finger to test, still wet from the smell of Angie.  She teases her entrance, softly, tracing her finger, staying shallow, letting the juices build.  She imagines Angie's mouth, that full lower lip, gathering moving with just a whisper of a touch over her clit and then back to her entrance.  Peggy grabs her pillow moving it below her, between her legs, more determined now.  Her left hand on her own breast, squeezing.  Her right hand now dipping deeper, shallow 1,2,3, deep on 4.  Using the pillow to keep pressure, her hips rocking in.  It took her a few moments to register the knocking at the door.

(Through the door.)  "It's me, I brought up some warm pre sold cupcakes."

Peggy springs up from the bed, over to the door. She responds trying to hide her breathlessness "Oh yum, just give me a quick sec I was just... changing."  
Peggy scrambles to her closet pulling a white tank top with a built in bralet and pulls soft cotton shorts up, then shoots back to the door.  Before she swings the deadbolt, she realizes her fingers are still quite wet! 

Angie (through the door) "If this is a bad time..."

  
Peggy runs to the sink and quickly rinses, dries, and its back to the door opening it before the patient Angie can finish her sentence.  There she is, in perfectly worn sweat pants, an old football jersey with the makings of cupcake all over them.  Peggy, so jealous of cupcake batter.  Angie walks in, her bare feet making their way to Peggy's table.  


Peggy, her face still flushed from her earlier activities "Sorry, I just was changing."

Angie looks down at Peggy's thigh highs and smiles. "I see."

Peggy looks too, "Yeah, still a work in progress." Peggy puts her foot up on the chair and starts to roll the thigh highs down.  Angie watches, realizing, she excuses herself. Angie, "I'll just grab some milk."  


Angie moves to the kitchenette, opens the fridge door, using it like a shield, her eyes peeking just over watching Peggy in her tiny cotton shorts, rolling the last black thigh high down her athletic leg.  The cold of the refrigerator pulls her back, Angie grabs the milk and moves to the cups.  Peggy joins her in the kitchen. "Thanks for bringing the cupcakes neighbor."  Angie, "I had to make a batch for tomorrow anyway so I thought I'd bring up the mistakes to share."  
The milk poured, the cupcakes still warm, they move to Peggy's couch which faces a large window.  Peggy opens the large curtains revealing the night lights of the city.  


Peggy, "Cupcake ambiance."

  
The girls each grab one, Angie offers her cake up like a mug to "cheers" and Peggy puts her cupcake up to join her in the salute but Angie surprises her, playfully pushing the frosting topped cupcake against Peggy's face, leaving a dab of frosting on Peggy's cheek.   


Peggy raises a sly eyebrow, "Oh is that how it is, don't start something you can't finish."

  
Peggy holding the cupcake like a loaded weapon.  Angie laughs and holds her hands up over her face in surrender, she smiles "I'm already covered in cupcake guts I was just making it even!"

Peggy eyes her suspiciously.  Angie puts her own cupcake down, something about the way Peggy moves, Angie knows it's a battle she would lose quickly. "See.. Truce."  


Angie grabs a nearby napkin. "Let me get that off for you."  She leans in, carefully wiping the frosting off of Peggy's face.  They are close, so close.  Peggy doesn't move, afraid to breath.  Angie moves back, her task complete. "Can I ask you something?

Peggy reaches back for her cupcake ripping it in half and taking a huge bite.  She is still a bit pent up so at least there is chocolate.  She teases Angie, "I think that's asking me something."  Angie, smiles "K, something more."

Peggy, "Sure."

Angie, "How did you know that you liked girls?" 

  


Peggy, "Oh, um, I dated guys with various results.  Some good guys some not so good guys.  And everything was fine.  Two of them were really good kissers.  So I'm not sure if I'm completely gay.  I think there are levels of attraction.  And I guess I just don't have that line, well anymore, I did have that line and now it's been well crossed & quite faded."

Angie "So what was it that compelled you to cross the line?"

 

Peggy, "It was a spring break.  I was in college and I was traveling with a group of friends.  And this one friend, she and I were sharing a bed, and I just remember her smelling so good."

 

Peggy hiding a slight smile along with that memory as she sips on her milk.  She looks at Angie a smile in her eyes.

"What about you, when did you know you were straight?"

Angie, "Wow, touche'.  Nobody's asked me that before.  How does one define attraction and when you really know it?"  


Angie looks over at the clock.

"Oh shit it's already passed 2. I have four more batches of cupcakes I need finish by 4 am then sleep!"

They both get up, Peggy walking her to the door.

Peggy, "Thank you, again, for the evening, and the cupcakes.  I'll bring your plate back tomorrow, the boys at the office love it when I bring them in.  I swear I don't eat them all on my own."

Angie, her hand still on the door knob.  She turns decisively.

"You know I was thinking, our arrangement was for one date, right?"

Peggy confused, not sure where this is going. "Yeah."

Angie, "Well, then I think that entitles you to a good night kiss."  
  
Peggy's eyes go wide, she quickly covers it up.  "Oh you don't have to..."

Angie turns moving in "I think it's only fair." 

Angie there, moving toward her an invitation on her lips. Peggy frozen, torn between _"was she really going to waste her one chance to kiss that mouth? and "fucking straight girls"_  
  
Angie leans in.  Peggy still frozen. Angie kisses Peggy's eyebrow, letting her lower lip linger on the ridge.  Then she kisses Peggy's cheek, so just the corners of their lips brush.  Hooking one finger inside Peggy's shorts waist pulling Peggy in.  Angie kisses Peggy, gathering her full lower lip into hers, savoring that lovely lower lip, then Angie gives Peggy her own lower lip.  And Peggy takes it.  Brushing her mouth across that lower lip.  Tentative.  Exploring the softness.


	2. Frosting on her lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kissing

_Holy balls_

Peggy could still taste the frosting on Angie's lips and could only think Holy balls.  This whole evening, and especially this exact moment, was so delightfully unexpected.  And this, THIS Angie the one that is PUSHING HER against the door kissing Peggy somehow soft and hungry at the same time. 

Peggy had always thought she could read people, see them, through their habits, their tells, their nuance.  But she never expected Angie Martinelli to want her as bad as she had wanted Angie.  Peggy could feel it her lips translating Angie's want, the tenderness and how each kiss lingered, paused, then reached for more.  Peggy felt like she was being savored and sipped.

Angie, apparently, knew what she wanted and where she wanted to go as she was steering Peggy to and then atop the kitchen counter.  The counter got Peggy right to Angie's height and Angie's hands ran themselves along Peggy's muscular thighs.  Up and down, slowly, lightly dancing her fingertips. Angie's fingers would trace the edge of Peggy's cotton shorts teasing just under the hem then back down.

Angie brought her tongue to the game as her nails now delicately slid up Peggy's thighs and that was all it took for Peggy to full-on swoon like some girl from the 1950's. If she had been standing her heel would be up in the air.

Peggy's mind tried to swim out of the haze of kissing, there was something calling inside her. Angie slid her tongue, tracing the inside of her lips, and then finding Peggy's tongue dancing lightly then tracing the roof of her mouth. Holy Balls this woman kissed even better then she imagined. Peggy opened her eyes and saw the clock back behind Angie. It was 4 am. Something was important about that time... Angie twisted her fingers around Peggy's short shorts and pulled Peggy in even closer.

_4 am._

It took everything Peggy had to pull away from that gorgeous mouth. Still out of breath she whispered, "Darling it's 4 am." Angie just nodded and kissed her. Peggy tried again through Angie's peppered kisses. "Wasn't.... there... something... important... 4 am.."

Angie's spine straighted and she pulled back from Peggy. She looked at Peggy quizocly, her mouth kiss-swollen. "It's already 4 am?" Peggy just nodded in response. Angie looked like she had been torn right in half, "Damn it English, I have to finish this order for the Johnson's party, they are having a brunch party." Angie stepped even further away releasing Peggy's legs. Peggy "Oh Angie you're not going to get any sleep." Peggy jumped down from the counter and grabbed Angie's hand. "I'll put on a pot of coffee and come help." "Yes to the coffee no to your help." Angie squeezed Peggy's hand. "I won't get any work done with you there, English. I'll just get you right back on the counter minus this." Angie pulled teasingly at the cotton tank top strap. Peggy smiled and pulled Angie's hand up kissing it before she let go. "Okay I'll bring the coffee over and text you when I set it outside the door. But only if you let me help you drive them over to the Johnson's in the morning." Angie was once again staring at Peggy's mouth longingly. "Only if you promise we pick right back up where we left off after you get home from work tomorrow, I mean today."

Peggy put out her pinky and Angie curled hers around as Peggy pulled her in and kissed Angie's forehead. "Now go!" And Peggy swatted Angie's ass playfully out the door. Peggy watched Angie walk away letting herself really look at the woman's ass for the first guilt free time, then went back to her new favorite counter and pulled out her french press with a permanent smile glued to her face.


	3. Mind Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have to go to work, which gives Peggy too much time to think

Peggy had gotten up early, made another press and found the exhausted but truimphant Angie in the kitchen.  Peggy bit her tongue when Angie diluted her perfect brew with sugar and cream.  As Peggy drove Angie sipped and held Peggy's free hand. They didn't say much, the silence comfortable as Peggy gave Angie space and time to collect herself before her big moment. When they arrived Angie squeezed Peggy's hand and jumped out shedding off the last bit of tiredness from her eyes. Angie, professional cupcake maker.  Peggy helped load the trays and Angie gave her a quick peck on the cheek, a cupcake for the road and a sincere thank you as Peggy left to go on toward work.

At work, Peggy was a hero for bringing Angie's not-good-enough-for-prime-time cupcakes. The guys devoured them and joked about making Angie their wife, or their girlfriend.  Peggy joined in and got a laugh when she suggested she be their "Hostess Mistress". Peggy smiled to herself thinking about how wonderful their make out session the previous night was. She thought about it alot. And she smiled alot. Even the guys started to notice. One of them went so far as to call Peggy "Giddy". 

Peggy continued to be stupidly happy right up until she texted Angie letting her know she'd be done with work around 7. And Angie didn't write back. Peggy told herself "no big, she's probably asleep." Still.  63 minutes later the silence was enough to create space for a mind worm to crawl right in.  Peggy started to remember the last "straight" girl she kissed. All the girls that had broken her heart. All the slights, the fights, the walk aways.  The "Giddy" slipped away and by 7 pm, with still no response, it was replaced with "I'll be damned if she thinks I'm just some one night experimental fling to check off her fucking bucket list!" There was still a small hopeful voice, one that said, "No she held your hand the whole drive!" And the mind worm countered "Yeah where no one else could see." Then the hopeful voice whispered, "She kissed you on the cheek when you left." And the worm struck it down with "You're British, your people hand out cheek kisses like judgment & unsolicited advice." And the hopeful voice so softly added, "What'd you expect she was at work." And the mind worm won with "You remember Amanda don't you? Amanda 2.0 is going to rip your heart out less then 8 hours after you sleep together and you'll be left to eat ice cream, crying your heart out to Sarah McLachlan while she laughs at you through the walls."

Mind Worm 3, Hope 0. Peggy was not Giddy driving home. She snuck into her apartment and quietly closed the door. She got online and ordered take out and even had her laptop hooked up with head phones. Angie would never know she was even home. The plan worked, until the Peggy's other neighbor, Dotty, came knocking on her door complaining about a confused delivery boy leaving Thai Food on her doorstep!

Peggy apologized and collected her curry and paid Dotty back for the tip.  It had been cringe worthy for a few minutes but when nothing happened, Peggy settled in, got her ear buds on to binge watch some Sense8 and try really hard to forget all about the unique, talented, silly, sassy, epicly gorgeous woman next door. She almost missed the knock on the door.

Peggy got up, dread pooling in her belly. She had done everything she could to avoid the unavoidable. She coached herself, strengthening her resolve as she walked to the door. "You're Agent Margaret Carter. You are not an experiment. You deserve better then a one night stand."

She opened the door and Angie bounced in immediately throwing her arms and lips around Peggy.  Light, soft, delectable kisses trying to melt Peggy's resolve. The hope in her growing bright again. The Mind Worm remembered the resolve and pulled back. Peggy, "You sleep ok?"  Angie moved in again her hands still on Peggy's hips. "No talking." She kissed Peggy again, "You pinky swore" She gently pushes Peggy toward their counter top. "Right. Where. We. Left. Off."

More kisses, more melting. Peggy's inner battle losing as she found herself sliding onto the counter again.  
Peggy, "I texted you."

Angie, teasingly exasperated. "I totally blew it I could have been doing this 2 hours ago. I had my phone on silent so I could sleep. But, bright side, I'm rested and ready to stay up all night with you again."

Angie went to kiss her again but Peggy dodged her. Angie pulled back, suddenly aware of Peggy's not so great mood. She looked at Peggy, concern growing in her eyes. She took a step back noting Peggy's laptop. There two women were fucking. Angie raised her eyebrow, "Did I interrupt something?" Peggy, "Oh no, that's not what it looks like" She slams her laptop down but not before the close up of a wet rainbow strap on thuds to the floor. Peggy "I was re-watching the Sense8 Pilot. It's not porn."  Angie, "Was that a rainbow dildo?"  Peggy, "Yes, well, no its well, that's a harness and it's..." Angie grabs her again and excitedly says "Oh the things you can teach me, English."  Peggy looks at the floor and moves away. Angie can't keep trying to shift Peggy's reluctance any longer. "Peg, what gives?"  Peggy continues to look at the floor. Angie squeezes her hand reassuringly and guides her, Peggy resists a bit. "I'm taking us to the couch I promise to keep my hands to myself!" They plop down acrossed from each other.  Angie puts her feet up on Peggy's lap and Peggy raises her eyebrow. Angie smiles slyly "I promised to keep my hands off you, I said nothing about feet." Peggy looks down at Angie's feet, she thinks to herself "This woman even her feet are cute. Who has cute feet?"

Peggy sighed her fingers idly playing with Angie's toes. Angie just waits.

Peggy, "Last night I may have given you the wrong impression" Peggy can feel Angie stiffen, "I'm not that kind of girl"  Angie, confused "not what kind of girl?" Peggy "the kind that pays other women for one night stands."

And Angie just laughed. Laughed her ass off. Laughed till she had tears in her eyes.

Peggy was not laughing. Angie, "you're serious?  You think I thought that? Does that mean you think I'm the kind of girl that trades sex for cash? "

Peggy "No no no god no.... I meant, oh why's this coming out all wrong. I meant that I'm not a one night stand and I just didn't want you to think since I paid for a 'date', that I expected you to sleep with me."

Angie "It was a cheesy excuse to kiss you Peggy, you didn't have to pay me to go on that date. Jeez Peg, how can you be so smart and so stupid?" Peggy just stared at her earnestly confused. And Angie started laughing again. It was an infectious kind of laugh and Peggy began to smile.

Peggy "Why are you laughing this time?"

Angie "Because we are processing!" And Peggy joined her laughter.

Angie "I get it. This was all a huge surprise for you. You never noticed how lame my excuses were to hang out with you?"

Peggy "They all seemed perfectly legitimate." It was Angie's turn to raise an eyebrow "Sometimes I wonder if I didn't start making cupcakes just so I could bring the batter over and watch you lick the spoon." That got Peggy's attention.

Peggy "But... but you're straight."

Angie "Yes, every sexual relationship I've had has been with men till, now, hopefully." She winked at Peggy. "But think about it, love and friendship those are relationships and I've definitely loved women. I have been emotionally close with a few women. And really what is the big deal, you said your line wasn't there and, You, you're blurring my line. I just like you Peg. Like, LIKE you. And yeah it was a surprise for me, too. I kept finding stupid reasons to hang out with you. I always wanted to be around you or wondered what you would think or say wherever I was. You just pop into my brain at the weirdest times."

Peggy "Weird how?"

Angie "Just, like, I'd be at the museum and wonder what you thought about a painting or I'd smell this flower on a breeze and want you to be there enjoying it with me."

Peggy "That's not weird"

Angie "Well it was for a 'straight' girl. God, that feels good."

At some point Peggy had started massaging Angie's feet. They sat there, Peggy processing.

Peggy "So what was it?"

Angie "It?"

Peggy "When I blurred your line?"

Angie, "Two things, one you smell so freaking good. Like we hug and I caught myself always smelling your hair and your neck. I kinda, oh god you're going to think this is creepy..."

Angie starts to blush and Peggy squeezes her foot encouraging her. Peggy "Angie, tell me!"

Angie, "I smell your pillows when you're gone."

And they both burst out laughing.

Peggy had been laughing so hard tears had started in her eyes. Angie had managed to destroy her mind worm and the weight of all that uncertainty was gone. They were just two girls sitting on a couch enjoying each other. 

Peggy, "And two? You said two things blurred your line."

Angie, "Laundry Service."

Peggy "Laundry Service?" It sent shivers through Angie and she had to be closer to this gorgeous woman. Angie moved and sat right on Peggy's lap, straddling her, she grabbed both of Peggy's hands.  
Angie, "Have you ever heard yourself talk, English? You have no idea what you do to me. That voice, that accent. You melt me." 

Angie leaned in and kissed Peggy so gently, their hands held tight.

Peggy "What does that have to do with Laundry Service?"

Angie smiled and shifted her weight, the girl knew what she was doing, Peggy could barely hold on to the question.

Angie leaned in and whispered into Peggy's ear her lips just barely grazing Peggy's earlobe "It's just how you say it English. It's so damn sexy."

Peggy's hands moved to Angie's lower back, supporting her. 

Peggy "Oh."

Angie looked straight into Peggy's eyes and touched her cheek.

Angie "You're not an experiment. You're not a one night stand. I want this. I want YOU. All of you. If you'll have me."

Peggy, low and husky, "Laundry Service."

And Peggy pulled Angie close and kissed her. Full of certainty and want, long and soft.


	4. Making a crack in her wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments from Peggy Carter's couch

Angie wanted to see Magaret Carter come undone. More precisely Angie wanted to BE the reason that Peggy lost all control. After months of being around Peggy, who was so put together. Angie wanted to see Peggy without makeup, hair wild, and completely unaware of what time or hell, what DAY it was.

When Peggy's wall cracked as she unzipped Angie's dress last night, Angie knew she had to go for it. It was the thought of that moment where Peggy actually lost control for a moment that buoyed Angie into boldness.

Now here she was sitting atop the gorgeous Brit exploring her mouth with her tongue. It pays to be bold.

Angie had to calm herself, her mind kept fast forwarding to thoughts of making Peggy come. 

"Slow down." Angie thought to herself. "Enjoy each moment. It might not happen tonight. And that's ok. In fact, that's probably the key to her unraveling..." Angie smiled and pulled back from Peggy with her mouth but still applying pressure with her hips.

"I want to take you on a date, English." Peggy's slightly pouty why-did-you-stop-kissing-me face turned into a wide smile.

Peggy, "I would love that."

Angie, "I know you worked all day while I slept but do you feel up to it?" Peggy sighed a little.

Angie continued "I just, this part of us is new. We obviously have chemistry. If we stay here on this couch we are going to fuck each others brains out." Peggy smiled and squeezed Angie's ass at the idea of that. 

Angie, "But I think if we do that, you are gonna wake up tomorrow, go to work, and come back home in the same mood you were in 15 minutes ago."

Peggy looked at the girl, only 5 years younger, and full of honest wisdom. How did Angie already know her so well? 

Peggy, "You're going to have to stop grinding your hips into me if you want me to form any thoughts." Angie smiled wide, she loved watching Peggy's wall crumble. Angie reached down and tickled Peggy. Who surprised Angie with some kind of Kung fu move. Before Angie could think Peggy had Angie's hands, gently but firmly, removed from her ribcag. 

There were those moments, Peggy would surprise Angie with her strength and agility. Angie had seen Peggy catch a full batch of hot cupcakes with her feet. Peggy was now doing the tickling and the thought was replaced with giggles and surrender.

Peggy let Angie catch her breath and laid her head on the pillow nearby.

"So what kind of date did you have in mind?" Peggy asked.

Angie sprung up, "How long can I keep you out?"

Peggy looked at her phone. "Till midnight then I turn into a pumpkin."

Angie, "Ok! Get dressed, casual attire, that's it."

Peggy, "But where are we going? Is it business casual? Sweatpants casual? What KIND of casual?"

Angie just grinned like a mischievous cat. "That's all you get. Be comfortable whatever that means to you. And be ready in 20."

Angie kissed Peggy one more time. Angie, "I love that I finally have permission to do that."


	5. First's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on an awesome date, and have a lot of "First times"

21 minutes later... 

Angie didn't knock this time, she came right in. She was finally letting herself really take in all of Peggy. What she found inside the apartment was like seeing a brunette Marilyn Monroe in her oldest sweat pants, a tank top with criss-cross straps and cute tiny but comfortable boy shorts. Angie was in jeans and a tshirt with her hair in a loose braid. 

She grabbed Peggy's hand before she could ask more questions and they were off. Peggy didn't really know what to think of this "Mr. Chuck E Cheese" but he had kind of scary singing animatronic rodents. Angie wouldn't let her order any food. Angie, "Trust me English, no food here, just the games." 

And the games were fun. After the week Peggy had been having, hitting gophers as they popped up was quite a nice safe release. It was late in the evening so they mostly had the place to themselves. Angie loved being able to reach across and kiss Peggy any time the urge hit her. If she was honest that urge never really went away. They held hands and played games and giggled. Peggy was back to gear "Giddy". 

Angie was remarkablely good at the Skeet ball and Peggy was amazing at shooting the teeth out of the big clown faces and shooting the deer in the arcade and shooting the zombies with squirt guns. And, well, basically everything that involved shooting or punching. Angie was pretty sure Peggy broke the Gopher game. But Peggy was so delighted with the tickets spewing out, Angie didn't say anything. Angie was also pretty sure that there was more to Peggy then an accountant. She traveled alot and told Angie short boring stories about banking. It all really reminded her of "Alias". 

They headed back and it was clear Peggy was tired. They curled up on her couch and Angie binge watched "Sense8" and played with Peggy's hair till Peggy fell asleep in her arms. 

Peggy didn't tell Angie. Not for about 2 months. But it was the best she had slept in years. No nightmares, no flashbacks, just safe arms and the smell of Angie. Citrus and comfort. 

When Peggy woke up the next morning Angie was still there. Cozed in behind her, the most beautiful dirty spoon Peggy had ever seen. They had somehow migrated to Peggy's bed. 

Angie popped up and made Peggy a quick breakfast and they kissed as they parted. Back to work. 

This time Angie watched her phone like a hawk.She texted Peggy back, not too quick cause she didn't want to seem too eager but within10 minutes.

Angie finished up her work and then went to work on some personal grooming. She had this feeling that tonight was going to very special. And just to be safe she kept drinking pineapple juice cause even if it was an urban legend it was at least worth trying.

They had made stay-in dinner plans. Angie was going to make crepes and Peggy brought the strawberries, nutella, and whip cream. Both girls seemed to keep eyeing the whip cream. Peggy also made the tea. 

Somehow, they always ended up at Peggy's partly because it was always clean, partly because she had the best damn view of the city and mostly because Angie had always been the one to go knock on her neighbor's door.

Peggy knew she needed that thing Angie brought to her life; the lightness, the chatter, the bounce. Angie must have been a dancer, Peggy could tell from the way she held herself when she walked that she must have had training in ballet. As talkative as Angie was she had never spoken of those early years. Peggy wanted more then anything to be that close to Angie, to hear those guarded stories. To know Angie in every intimate way. At the same time the idea of it all frightened her, she had never been that good at allowing others in. After her last failed relationship, she had to admit that to herself. She used to say it was because of her job, she could never tell Angie what she really did. But after this last break up she had seen it was more then that. It was everywhere. She closed off more doors on her insides then work had ever demanded of her.

Angie, however, had already managed to get in. More then a handful of times Peggy had felt like saying "How did you get in here? It was locked up and there were no windows." But there Angie would be, somehow, standing there smiling innocently. Listening & comforting Peggy. Peggy kind of loved, and kind of hated how many times Angie had already seen her cry.

Peggy knew exactly what she was doing when she combined the sugar, heavy cream and air. As she whipped the cream she imagined licking it off of Angie's pert breasts. And she was pretty sure Angie was imagining the same thing.

The space between them crackled with anticipation as they made their crepes.

They finally sat, beginning their meal. Peggy began, "So how was your day?" Angie, "You don't need to chit chat me Peg. Eat up, you're going to need your energy." Then winked at Peggy who raised an eyebrow in response, then she took a spoon dunked in whipped cream and licked it deliberately. She locked eyes with Angie and never turned away. And Angie just watched, mouth open in complete reverence. The thing was Peggy had a tongue that was long, not weird long, but different long and shaped like it was made just for licking. Angie was relieved to finally not have hide how the vision of Peggy turning tongue tricks on that spoon made her insta-sploosh.


	6. Be the spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie have a date at home and dessert is wonderful. (Because Angie IS dessert) 
> 
> (And yes, the chapter title is a "Matrix" reference)

Food be damned. Angie couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be that spoon.

She dipped a hand into the bowl and flicked whip cream onto Peggy's face as she snatched the spoon away from Peggy and ran. Peggy gave chase and, of course, tackled Angie onto the bed. Angie was already laughing as Peggy wiped the cream off her face onto Angie's t-shirt. They paused for a moment, faces close and laughing. Angie threw the spoon to the far corner of the room then put her hands up helplessly, over dramatically declaring "This shirt is so dirty it really needs to come off!"

Without hesitation Peggy pulled Angie's shirt up and off in one motion and let her eyes travel the length of Angie. Angie's body was long & lean. She had the body of dancer. Firm and sleek. Peggy loved the way Angie walked, confident almost like she could hear a melody with each step. Peggy smiled a knowing smile.

Peggy, "I made you jealous of a spoon."

Angie, "No you didn't."

Peggy, "Admit it or me and my tongue go finish crepes." Peggy moved to get up.

Angie, "Ok, ok, YES you made me jealous of a spoon! Now give me that tongue of yours!"

Again, Peggy was happy to oblige. She kissed Angie, this time with wild abandon. Nothing was holding her back this time. She felt like this was truly the beginning of something special. She wasn't in a rush either, she savored Angie even more then whipped cream on a spoon.

Angie's hands went straight for Peggy's legs, this time she didn't have to stop at the hem of her shorts. This time she just pulled them off and grabbed for Peggy's delightfully bubbled butt.

Their clothes came off fast but they went slow. They took their time with eachother. Their desire ebbing, flowing, and ultimately, building. The softness of skin on skin. As they kissed, their bodies began moving in harmony with each other. Even though Peggy was on top, it was Angie pushing her tongue inside Peggy's mouth, Angie's body throbbing beneath her, Angie holding her close, sliding her hands from Peggy's ass up her long back and into her hair. Peggy was quite certain that Angie, was indeed, not straight and very much enjoying herself.

Peggy began moving down Angie's neck. Kissing and lightly grazing with her teeth. Hearing Angie's breath hitch with each kiss was the most exquisite sound on God's green earth.

Peggy pulled back just a little, looking into Angie's eyes, she pulled down and then up. Angie wasn't quite sure what was going on till she looked down and watched, eyes wide with wonder, as Peggy put them chest to chest nipple to nipple. Angie let out another soft "Oh." As Peggy moved acrossed Angie's pert breasts, their nipples growing harder with each caress. Peggy continued and pulled Angie's lower lip into her mouth sucking and Angie moaned into Peggy's mouth. Peggy was losing it. Every time Angie made THAT sound Peggy's vision blurred and her insides flipped. She moved down Angie's neck and finally let her mouth explore Angie's rich landscape. Peggy kissed and licked and sucked and bit Angie's perfect pink nipples and she revelled in the feeling of them getting harder and tighter with each touch. She loved feeling Angie's whole body respond.

Peggy's mouth continued down, her hands still cupping and squeezing Angie's breasts. Angie squirmed trying to direct Peggy lower. But Peggy needed to savor this moment, needed to kiss her stomach, her hips, needed to memorize her curves and concaves. Peggy could have gotten lost there, in the lush of Angie's body. She had never seen a woman, not in painting or sculpture, so delicately laid out yet so strongly put together. Peggy savored the beauty of this girl, this woman, it was overwelming the honor of being allowed within. Angie pulled Peggy back in, staring right into Peggy's adoring eyes and kissed her. The honor of being allowed within was quite mutual.

Then Angie whispered into Peggy's ear just one word "Please."

Peggy moved fast now, kissing Angie's hips, then hot heavy kisses into Angie's soft mound of hair. Angie moved to open her legs begging Peggy to stop teasing! Peggy surprised Angie instead pushing her legs tightly together. Angie was mid frustrated groan when Peggy thrust her tongue into Angie's center coaxing her clit out, slowly lavishing it with long soft licks. Peggy couldn't resist, she came quietly pushed over the edge as Angie's clit swelled inside her mouth. Angie's hands ran through Peggy's hair and one found Peggy's free hand, squeezing her hand encouraging Peggy each moment her clit absolutely sung!

Angie's back arched and she pushed Peggy's head into her pussy and she squeezed Peggy's hand breathlessly begging her "Please don't stop. Please!" Angie's orgasm blossomed, starting in her center and then rolling out and crashing over her entire being. Angie cried out "Oh Christ" and Peggy paused just long enough for the first orgasm's waves to subside.

Peggy moved up quickly sliding her mouth all the way up Angie's neck.  
"You taste even better then your cupcakes" Then she gave Angie her moist lower lip. Angie sucked on Peggy's lip and bit down, tasting Peggy, tasting herself.

Peggy swept Angie's legs apart and already had her face back inside Angie before Angie could decide exactly how she felt about tasting herself.

Peggy found Angie's warm wet center and licked inside her delicate folds. Exploring Angie's entrance with bold sweeps of her tongue occasionally letting her lower lip graze softly over Angie's clit then back inside her. Peggy's tongue was soon followed by one finger teasing at Angie's entrance then pushing inside. Angie moaned and dug her nails into Peggy's back dragging them down Peggy's back as Peggy moaned in response. Peggy's tongue and finger worked in tandem and Angie's legs wrapped tighter around Peggy, her heels digging into Peggy's ribs. Angie came again, her whole body bucking and shuddering in pure ecstasy. Peggy didn't stop, she plunged 2 fingers deep inside Angie and then flipped her so Angie was on top of Peggy riding Peggy's thigh her fingertips firmly against Angie's G spot. Angie's hips pushed down and Peggy's thigh pushed back. Angie leaned down and sucked on Peggy's nipple as her hips rocked faster and harder Peggy's leg and fingers meeting her. Angie grabbed onto the head board using the leverage to put her left breast into Peggy's mouth. Angie could feel that her own thigh was pressed firmly against Peggy's sex. She could see Peggy was close to coming too. She pressed on harder and faster and felt Peggy slide a third finger inside her as her pussy opened inviting and her muscles within tightened.

It started as a whisper, Angie, "I'm gonna come. Oh fuck. Peggy. I'm gonna come." Their bodies pushed into each other. "You feel so good inside me!" That was it. That was the last of Peggy. She bit down on Angie's breast rocketing them both over the edge.

Angie pulled Peggy in, tight. Feeling the waves flow through both their bodies. They were both breathless, panting, and holding each other so tight. Angie was content in Peggy's arms. Letting the body quakes wash over her. Peggy flipped her again and Angie protested. "Oh god Peggy I'm done, I'm so done" Peggy already had her mouth inside Angie and this time. Soft didn't begin to describe it. Peggy's mouth, her hot breath, her EPIC tongue! Angie was absolutely losing her mind. Peggy's mouth was on her clit and her fingers were inside her and Angie's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Peggy slowly, gently, softly pulling one final crushing orgasm out of Angie.

Angie's entire body trembled. She pulled Peggy up and Peggy rested her head on Angie's chest. And Peggy held her while wave after wave crashed through Angie. Angie quietly cursing happily with each aftershock. 

After a bit, Peggy pulled the blankets up over them. Angie shook her head. "No, no, no we are not done Peggy Carter." Peggy looked at Angie adoringly. Angie continued her protest "It is my turn! I mean your turn. I mean my turn to make your brain into pudding." Peggy laughed and cozed into Angie. "Angie I came before you did. You taste that good." Angie blushed. Peggy squeezed her again. "I promise, you made me come three times already, I'm tired, and you are absolutely spent."

Angie began playing with Peggy's hair, she was growing suspicious that Peggy had planned this whole thing. Cause god damn it, she was right. Angie's legs were jello and her whole body was spent. Her clit still throbbed in the most thrilling way.

"Ok just this once, English." She pulled Peggy in basking in the warmth of this whole evening. And they fell asleep.

Best. Sleep. Ever.


	7. The Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total hotness.

Peggy woke to fingertips sliding up her ribs. They roamed down her back, taking inventory of the muscles and the symmetrical dimples on her lower back then circled back up. Each trace widening the terrain till those fingertips were tracing the softness of her lower right breast. Peggy quietly inhaled reminding herself to breath as Angie's fingertips massaged closer and closer to her nipple. Peggy pushed her ass back into Angie, needing to be closer, needing this damn shirt off. Peggy turned opening up to Angie, pulling her into a deep kiss and tugging at her own shirt to get the fuck out of the way of those hands!

Shirt removed, Angie on top of her, Peggy put Angie's hands back to work on her full breasts. Angie touched, tentative and exploring, rubbing and cupping and then so softly traced her wrist over Peggy's now very erect nipples. She made small circles with her wrists as she pulled back from their kissing to watch Peggy's eyes fully dilate. Angie cupped Peggy's breasts feeling the full weight of them, squeezing firmly as she kissed down Peggy's neck to her collarbone.  It was those parts of Peggy that blew Angie's mind.  Yes she had a fantastic rack, but it was her collar bone here in the moonlight that shimmered.  Angie found herself enraptured, her lips chasing that moonbeam, kissing across the line soft then hard as she moved close in to where Peggy's neck swept. 

Angie wanted to leave her mark all over Peggy's body.  She wanted to make Peggy hers, maybe forever.  She bit hard and sucked riding as Peggy arched into the exquisite pain.  She eased up and peppered Peggy's neck again with soft kisses, moving her hands again over Peggy's breasts. 

Angie made her way lower, kissing and sucking on the soft perfect flesh. Lips and hands caressing Peggy's beautiful nipples.  Again Angie tried, tried to be soft, wrapping her tongue around Peggy's nipple.  She started soft, delicate even, and as the want built inside her she dug in, kissing, sucking, and then biting. Biting Peggy's nipples harder and harder as Peggy's moans got louder and louder.  Peggy's hips undulating under Angie.  Peggy pushed up into Angie's mouth as her left hand pinched Peggy's other nipple and her mouth bit down bringing Peggy so close to coming.  Angie could feel it, Peggy was getting louder. Her walls were crumbling, the reserve, the control disintegrating with each touch.  Angie's hands continued to work Peggy's sore nipples and her mouth continued down.  Angie kissed those ribs, the ones that woke her up with their curve, down to Peggy's stomach light soft kisses and then just inside her hips.  So many times Angie had dreamed of kissing the sweet swoop just inside Peggy's hips.  Every time Peggy reached for something on the top shelf, in those damn tiny running shorts, the shirt pulling up and exposing them.  Angie kissed the ridge of her hip bone letting her lower lip slide up then down, sending shivers through Peggy.  Angie licked up, then kissed back down, tugging those shorts just another inch down.  Her hands moved to Peggy's thighs, moving up and down, across her knees and pushing at the hem. Caressing Peggy's shelf, where thigh meets butt, the firm muscular legs and ass of an athlete. Peggy reached down and pulled Angie's shirt up over her head exposing Angie's tight perky breasts.  

Angie's hands led, followed by her mouth, followed by her breasts, sliding over every inch of Peggy.  Angie pulled Peggy's shorts off, thinking to herself "Still another layer? When did you get up and get fully dressed?" Still she had to admit she really enjoyed unwrapping Peggy like it was Christmas morning. Angie kissed all around the lines of Peggy's underwear, breathing hard letting the hot breath reach through the cotton to Peggy's pussy, then she dragged her breasts over the insides of Peggy's thighs up, pushing them firmly into Peggy's pelvis up, dragging her nipples up Peggy's flat stomach, then back down. Angie grabbed the top of Peggy's panties with her teeth and pulled them all the way down, letting them drop to the floor from her mouth. She stared at Peggy's fully naked body reverently and then crawled back up letting her breasts brush up her legs all the way. Angie breathed in the scent of Peggy and opened her mouth.

Peggy reached down and pulled Angie's head up, suddenly and urgently breaking the spell.

It took Angie a full shake of her head to break away from the intoxication of Peggy's smell still clinging.

Angie, "Shit, Peggy, what's wrong?"

Peggy looked like her insides were wrestling.

Angie, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I thought you were right there with me. I didn't mean to rush you."

Peggy pulls her close. Peggy, "No, no, I mean, yes. Yes. I want you too. I really want you too but..."

Peggy's voice cracked. There was genuine fear in her eyes. Angie had never seen Peggy afraid of anything. Angie pleaded, "What is it babe? Please tell me. Please. This can't be a one way street."

Peggy was still quiet, she's trying to form the words but there's no voice behind them.

Angie, "Oh my god, we didn't have THE talk, do you have an STD? It's ok, Peg we can go get protection. We can do this, we can just modify-"

Peggy put her hands on Angie's mouth shutting her up. Peggy, "You are the sweetest girl. You are so full of understanding... I don't have an STD. I... I... Fuck... I squirt."

Angie was actually speechless. 

Peggy, "It's just. It's gross and smelly and I make puddles everywhere and ruin sheets and I have nightmares about people drowning-"

Angie, "Peggy, just to be clear, you are scared of ejaculating. That's why you've been holding back. You want to have sex with me. Just to be completely clear, I have your consent?"

Peggy nodded and said, "Yes but it's really-"

Angie did not wait for another word after "Yes". She plunged two fingers inside of Peggy using her thigh for leverage, pushing deep inside Peggy's so wet pussy. Then Angie leaned into Peggy putting her mouth by her ear. Pushing in and out of Peggy with each sentence.

Angie, "I am going to fuck your brains out. Fuck you till you have Bambi legs and cannot walk. And you are going to come. COME all over my hands, all over my mouth, all over my tits, all over this bed and you are not going to hold back. I think you squirting is HOT! Come for me Peggy Carter. Come for me!"

And for once, Agent Carter did exactly as she was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two is "Two Worlds Collide"!


End file.
